Horny drabbles
by WrongLady
Summary: Don't have one. Drabbles with coherent story but just to get rid of my horniness v Or : Then Tsunayoshi runs into kind of seme(s). All x 27 All x Tsunayoshi I kind of mess up the title. Aren't really drabbles. I'M SORRY.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own KHR and its characters!_

_**Notes:**__ Isn't beta read. My mother language is not english! _

**Summary: **Don't have one. Drabbles with coherent story but just to get rid of my horniness =v= Or : Then Tsunayoshi runs into kind of seme(s). All x 27 | All x Tsunayoshi

* * *

><p><strong>On the way home<strong>

"Juudaime, I'm so sorry! The baseball idiot and I got some issues to do so we can't take you home!" Gokudera bent down on the ground and slammed his forehead on it.

"Hiiieee! Gokudera! It's alright! Please don't hit your head!" Tsuna said shocked. He was really concerned about his friend. "Yes, Juudaime!" His other best friend Yamamoto just laughed cheerfully. "Haha, that was EXTREM, Sasagawa-Senpai would say!" he laughed. "Shut up, baseball idiot! Let's go! I'm so sorry, Juudaime!" Tsuna waved his hand and said goodbye to them.

It war Wednesday afternoon. The school was finally over and Tsuna couldn't be more excited to go home! He left seconds after his friends the classroom and went downstairs. He went the hallway down, as he dumped into someone. "Hiiee! I'm so-" Tsuna looked up to look into grey-bluish eyes. The brown orbs widened and he gave his significant scream. "Hi-Hibari-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to dump into you!" Tsuna squeaked in panic. Hibari's eyebrow twitched and he looked angrily at the herbivore. There was something upsetting about him. He didn't know what but he was really upset seeing the brunet so he raised his tonfas. "Hiiieee! D-don't!"

But at the end Tsuna was bitten to death. Under pain he walked out of the building. _Mou, he didn't have to be so rough on me!_ Tsuna thought and sighed. He left the school ground and walked straight at home. Well, he wanted to as he heard the very familiar greeting. "Ciassu!"

Tsuna shrugged and looked around. "R-Reborn?" He asked and suddenly he got kicked on his head. "Ah! Ouch! That hurts!" Tsuna screamed and rubbed his head. "Dame-Tsuna! This is for you!" Reborn jumped on his shoulder and gave him a small box. Tsuna frowned. Suspicious. He didn't even dare to open it. "Open it, you stupid student!" Reborn kicked Tsuna again. Tsuna winced in pain. "Hiiieee! Don't kick me!" Tsuna called. He pouted and opened the box. There he could find a folded paper and money. "Huh? It's a shopping list," Tsuna noticed. "Yeah. Mama forgot some things so you should buy these things. Hurry or you don't get some dinner tonight!"

Before Reborn could hit him again Tsuna ran off with the box in his hands. _Okay, shopping. That's not hard. So what do we need?_

While he was going straight to the market streets he read the list. So Nana needed some vegetables, like tomatoes, cucumber and onions. Tsuna knew there to buy it.

…

"Thank you, and visit us again!" "Thanks, Oba-chan!" Tsuna said and waved to the old lady. He hold a bag in his hands and read through the list. "Mou… I need some fish. Tuna." The brunet walked to the stand and bought some tuna.

"So, that's it!" Tsuna told to himself and was rather lucky to accomplish the task Reborn gave him. So he sighed and walked home.

On his way home he passed a park there he saw a familiar person… He had blond hair and an olive colored jacket. Oh. "Dino-san?" Tsuna entered the park. The blonde turned to him and smiled radiantly. "Tsuna! Nice to see you! Well… I _was _on my way to your house but I kinda got lost!" Dino laughed. "Ah… well, when you can accompany me home," Tsuna suggested. "I was shopping and now-"

"Yeah, I could," Dino interrupted him. "But… well… I have a little problem. I think Reborn might shoot me with some kind of a new bullet… or something…"

Tsuna shrugged. "What? What happened?!" Tsuna asked and he was really afraid. Because it might fell back at him… he didn't want to suffer more than he needed to! He stepped closer to him but he made Dino flinched a little. "Haha… you might better not come closer," Dino said and his voice was a bit… cracking? Tsuna frowned. "Why?"

Dino gulped and looked at Tsuna. He looked at the big brown eyes, which seemed so innocent. His bright skin looked so soft… _Waaaah! That must be the effect of the bullet! S-since then is Tsuna so cute?! _He must really resist but he could feel the pressure inside him. Tsuna was tilting his head a bit to the side which made him really, really look cute. Dino swallowed.

"Tsuna… I'm so sorry!" he screamed and Tsuna shrugged. "Eh?"

Suddenly Tsuna found himself on the ground and above of him Dino. No seconds later he felt Dino's lips on his own. Shocked he couldn't move a muscle. Only as Dino broke the kiss and began nibble his neck. "Hiiieee! Wh-what are you doing, Dino-san?! S-stop it!" Tsuna shouted and tried pushing his friend from him but Dino was so much stronger. He shrugged again as he felt Dino's hands on his skin under his shirt. "No! Dino! Stop! What-" But he was interrupted by Dino's lips. He was kissed again!

The blonde forced himself between Tsuna's legs and the younger could feel something hard on his crotch. Tsuna shuddered and tried to escape the kiss. As Dino pulled Tsuna's shirt up and touched Tsuna's nipples he gasped letting Dino's tongue slipped in.

"Gaah-" Tsuna made and felt the slippery tongue of Dino on his own. What… what happened? Tsuna couldn't understand his situation…

Suddenly Tsuna felt hands under his tights and his legs were spread wide opened. But he couldn't scream because of the French kiss Dino was giving him. Dino rubbed his crotch against Tsuna, he opened the beige trousers of Tsuna and groaned in the kiss.

Tsuna couldn't help… but he felt slowly his blood wandered down to his… He blushed hard and gasped as Dino broke the kiss. "Tsuna," Dino whispered and bit his lower lip making Tsuna pant. Dino could feel Tsuna's slowly hardening cock and he smirked a bit. He took of Tsuna's trousers and licked his lips. "Oh my… I thought you could look so cute," Dino said. Seeing Tsuna all red and panting made Dino's own cock hardened. He wetted his fingers and touched Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna shrugged, his eyes widened. "No! Dino! D-don't do it! Please!" Tsuna said in horror.

It was so … seductive; Tsuna's look. Dino touched Tsunas hard cock and massaged it. Tsuna gasped and tried to push Dino's hands away but he couldn't do more. He closed his eyes. How… how could this happen? Tsuna gasped for air as he felt something entered him. Tsuna shuddered. "Aaah… n-no! Dino!" Tsuna looked at his 'older brother'. He couldn't believe what Dino was doing to him! And they weren't even in a closed area! But Tsuna couldn't think much about it because Dino entered a second finger in Tsuna. He moaned and put his hands on his mouth, trying to hide his moans.

Dino smirked and continue to stimulate Tsuna's cock which was now leaking with pre-cum. He stretched Tsuna's little hole a bit more to prepare him for something … bigger. He bent down to Tsuna and kissed his cheeks.

It was scary. It was really scary. Tsuna felt fear but also this deceitful feeling of lust. He never felt like this before! But of all people it had to be Dino! Tsuna's eyes got teary. "Aah! Do-don't!" Tsuna whimpered and moaned as Dino's finger inside him imitating a scissors.

"Don't cry, Tsuna", Dino whispered in his ear and licked over it. "Hiiieee!" Tsuna winced and searched for something to hold. He dig his fingers in Dino's shirt and panted.

"I-it feels weird… take them out!" Tsuna plead. He shrugged as Dino widened his fingers even more. "No", Dino said. "You aren't wide enough." With this he pressed a third finger into Tsuna making him groan. Tsuna shut his eyes and winced. It was such a strange feeling.

But Dino prepared him carefully. He didn't want to hurt this little body… But he felt his own cock throbbing in his pants. He couldn't take it anymore!

"Sorry, Tsuna! I'm getting impatient! Bear it for a while," Dino said in a sorry tone and Tsuna looked at him. What was he talking about? He already was bearing it for a –

Suddenly a sharp pain went through his body as something entered him. Tsuna screamed and hold onto Dino. Dino moaned into his ears. "D-don't … loosen up a bit, Tsuna…" But he couldn't. He felt so much pain! Oh it hurt so much!

Tsuna whimpered and cried. "No! T-take it out! It hurts! It hurts, Dino!" he cried and tried to escape him but couldn't find a way. "Sorry! Sorry, Tsuna! Relax… breathe, Tsuna!" Dino said and tried to relax the younger one. Tsuna blinked and looked at the warm brown eyes of Dino. He tried to relax and to breathe controlled. Dino felt that he was loosen up a bit down.

"Yeah, good boy." Dino smiled at him and pushed himself a bit deeper. Slowly. Tsuna moaned. He felt Dino so deep inside him… Tsuna felt hot and still in pain but it was bearable. He laid his head back and breathed slowly. A moan left his throat as Dino stroke a sensitive point.

"Ha… I'm all in now, Tsuna", Dino said and kissed Tsuna's cheek. He could still notice the stain of tears on it. "I'm going to move now, Tsuna", Dino groaned and put his hands on Tsuna's hips, holding him. Then he moved his hips.

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped and widened his eyes. He could feel him really clearly inside him. He felt every movement Dino was making and then… Dino began to thrust in him. Tsuna moaned loudly but tried to hold back his voice by covering his mouth with his hands. Dino, as much as he wanted to hear Tsuna groan, didn't hinder it. It was so tight in Tsuna… it was almost unbearable.

He moved his hips, knowing what he was doing. He kissed Tsuna again, tasting Tsuna's sweetness. His hand wandered to Tsuna's hard cock and began again to massage it. It made Tsuna moan again. Tsuna gasped for air still trying to compensate Dino's thrust.

"…Tsuna… I'm almost… there", Dino said and thrust hard into Tsuna. Tsuna whimpered and closed his eyes. He heard his blood roared in his ears… "Can I… can I come inside?" Dino asked and licked Tsuna's lips. Come inside? Inside what? Tsuna couldn't think clearly but he just nodded. He felt his climax rolling nearer… Dino smiled and gently stroke Tsuna's hair. He placed a kiss on Tsuna's forehead, as he pulled back and rammed his cock inside of Tsuna. The brunet screamed sweetly and tightened as he came on Dino's hand. This was it. Dino couldn't hold back anymore and came inside him.

The blonde was saying something but Tsuna couldn't hear it anymore because he slowly lost conscious…

D27D27D27D27D27D27D27D27D27D27

Omake:

Tsuna was warm and comfy. He cuddled into his bed sheet and heard someone lamenting over something. He slowly opened his eyes and still half asleep he could see the silhouette of Dino.

"How… could I do this?! I'm such a bad big bro!"

Who was he talking to?

"I… I just raped him! In the park!"

Rape? Who?

"It's unforgiveable! I… I shouldn't live here right now! It's all your fault!"

Whose fault? Tsuna blinked but he didn't care much. It was too warm there he was laying in and shut his eyes again. He fell back into slumber land…

* * *

><p><em>Hope, you enjoy. The next chapters... are maybe more dirtier ... hehehehehe =v= <em>

_Please leave a comment behind!_


End file.
